Tech Plant Base
File:Faction-model.png|Overview|link=#Overview File:Faction-model.png|Base Capture|link=#Base Capture File:Faction-model.png|Base Map|link=#Base Map File:Faction-model.png|Basic Base Strategies|link=#Basic Base Strategies File:Faction-model.png|Media|link=#Screen Shots Overview The Tech Plant facility is the hub of cutting-edge research and development. The main Tech Plant building sits prominently near the center of the entire facility. Just on the outskirts lies a tower structure providing a formidable base to either launch an assault or defend the entire facility. Additionally, a smaller outpost building is positioned close by, allowing for quick respawn of support troops. * Occupation provides Auraxium resources. Base Capture In order to take over a base, a player's empire must control at least one of the security terminals in the area. Each empire vying for control is shown above the mini map along with their corresponding occupation bar. Players gain bars for the duration of time their empire controls a security terminal. The more security terminals an empire controls, the faster it captures the facility. Once a facility is captured or defended, all security terminals transfer over to the winning empire. Re-encryption of security consoles lasts for five minutes, and the terminals cannot be contested during this time. The losing empires must gain control of any security terminal in order for it to be contested again and restart the occupation bars. If an empire occupies areas adjacent to the base it is attempting to occupy, that empire obtains a percentage of Influence and its occupation bar gets a bonus while capturing the area based on that percentage. Base Map The Tech Plant is composed of two outposts and the main cluster facilities, all very accessible from both the ground and air. The roads are wide and accessible to all vehicles. Other than the main tech plant facility and the outpost tower, the facilities are small bi-level buildings with windows, bridges, balconies and some roof access. Main Tech Plant Facility The Main Tech Plant facility is the most prominent building in the Tech Plant area. The large superstructure has three vehicle bay doors on one end and two infantry doors on the opposite end. The interior is broken up into three main floors. The ground floor contains the vehicle terminals, infantry entrances, hangar bay entrances, and roof teleporters. The second floor contains a simple maze like orientation with the security terminal located in the center. It is accessible from two stairwells on the ground floor interior or from the side via jump packs once inside the facility. The vaulted ceiling provides an open area for Light Assault to scout the area easily, as well as an observation deck from which an Infiltrator can guard the security terminal from above. The third floor is the roof access area and holds the air vehicle terminals as well as two anti-aircraft turrets. This floor is only accessible via the ground floor teleporter or from an air vehicle. In addition to the Main Tech Plant facility, there are three types of spawn points at a Tech Plant: Command, Tower, and Garrison. Command Facility The Tech Plant Command facility is separated from the main Tech Plant facility. It is located on the outer edge of the main base and is approachable by both ground and air vehicles. The Command spawn point has two floors. The first floor contains three exits to the ground level, as well as the building spawn point and equipment terminals. There is another equipment terminal upstairs, along with three sniper nests that are open to the outside. Tower Facility The Tech Plant Tower building is very much like a stand-alone Tower. The ground floor contains ground vehicle terminals with two large vehicle entrance points opposite one another and two infantry entrances. Up the ramp to the second floor, the security terminal is located in a small room. There are also balconies that can be used to defend the facility. These balconies are accessible by Light Assault infantry using jet packs from the ground. The third floor contains artillery phalynx turrets on all four sides, a balcony, and two teleporters that can transport players to the fifth floor. The fourth floor contains the spawn point along with equipment terminals. Players can either take the lift up to the fifth floor from there or drop down a hole to the third floor; there's no way up to the fourth floor other than spawning. The the fifth floor has teleporters to the third floor, the air vehicle terminals, and two anti-aircraft phalynx turrets out on the balcony. Garrison / Depot / Recycling / Checkpoint Facility This Tech Plant facility goes by many names and is the standard spawn point layout containing only an equipment terminal. Upon spawning, players have the choice of taking the lift up to the roof or dropping down through a hole in the floor. Several of the base security terminals are housed within this type of facility. Outside the facility is a ground vehicle terminal. Basic Base Strategies Offensive Strategy The Tech Plant provides multiple fronts to exploit while conducting a base take-over. There are two annex facilities away from the main plant with security terminals, a tower, and a barracks/depot. All of the facilities at a Tech Plant are visible from the air and reachable by a ground vehicle. Once the attacking empire takes a security terminal, it is imperative to guard it until the entire territory is won; otherwise, there is always a risk that the terminal will be recaptured. Utilize a combination of Engineers with turrets lying in wait inside the facility and MAXs guarding choke points and the security terminal itself to systematically secure terminals. Take the Tower Security Terminal first. This provides a base of operations that includes air support, ground vehicles, equipment, and spawn terminals. Additionally, the Tower is designed for defense so it is best to take it either when it is not defended or with a large force. Air support will be advantageous but must remain low and close in order to stay out of the anti-aircraft phalynx turret fire. If the tower is defended and there is a large force attacking, ensure that Lightning Tanks and MAXs take out the artillery phalynx turrets. Place Infiltrators on elevated ridges and hills close to the Tower. This allows them to scan the second and third floor and pick off enemy Infiltrators and other targets before they can get into the fight. Once the Tower is secured, press on to the other security terminal outside the Tech Plant to increase the occupation bar or press directly on to the Tech Plant proper. If there are enough forces, assign a small contingent to harass the defensive empire's spawn points. Infiltrators, Lightning Tanks, and infantry with a Medic are effective in this role. The main Tech Plant facility can be accessed from multiple sides, including a ground vehicle bay and a teleporter located in the air vehicle bay on the roof. Once inside, Light Assault can jump up above and into the security terminal platform while also getting a good view of the target area in case there are defenders lying in wait. Check the observation platform on one end just above the security terminal floor for an Engineer behind a turret or an Infiltrator. When taking a base, capturing all the facilities is not necessary, but much quicker. Holding the two outpost facilities and at least two of the main Tech Plant facilities will guarantee a capture over time. Assault Infantry A Tech Plant is a fairly open environment and the use of combined arms/mechanized infantry with air and ground vehicles is highly beneficial. Utilize Light Assault's jump pack mobility and hop from building to building via roofs, bridges, and scaffolding. Doing so will not only allow access into certain facilities quicker, but may also take the defenders by surprise. Their mobility will, however, make it difficult for a Medic to keep up. Set up Infiltrators in the Tower, as well as on roofs and at windows close to choke points. A great place to hide an Infiltrator is on the upper platform above the main Tech Plant security terminal. This position provides an excellent view of approaching players, as well as slight camouflage from the array of lights next to the computers. Hills, terrain arches, and cliffs overlooking choke points and spawn points are ideal observation positions. Heavy Assault should be used in groups with Medics in order to clear facilities one by one while approaching a security terminal. Combined with MAXs, this group composition can have a strong presence in taking the four main security terminals in the Tech Plant. Heavy Assault should utilize their shield special ability before entering into a hostile guarded room. Take out the defenders' airborne vehicles early with anti-vehicle weaponry to ensure the safety of supporting Galaxies and initial assault force. Watch for a ground patrol vehicles while proceeding from between security terminals and immediately take the offensive. Heavy Assault and anti-vehicle MAXs are best at taking defenders out during the initial assault if ground vehicle support is unavailable. Engineers and MAXs can be entrenched to guard a security terminal after it is captured. MAXs can also be used to charge into heavily defended buildings and heavy choke-point firefights while firing their artillery cannon throughout the area as they move. Engineers can help repair the heavily used MAXs, as well as set up turrets at critical areas like the defenders' spawn points. Ground Vehicle Ground vehicles have full access to Tech Plants, so transport the majority of the infantry forces via a Sunderer for the initial assault. Use it to patrol the streets of the main plant along with the Lightning Tanks. Gunners should cover opposite fields of view for maximum protection, especially when patrolling the streets in the plant. The speed of the Flash ATV can be used at the beginning of the assault to get troops quickly between the two outposts and the main plant. They can also be used later to support a defense or recapture of a security terminal, as well as a quick move to the next target after taking over the entire facility. Lightning Tanks can be used to take out the turrets on the outpost tower at a distance for the initial assault. Once under way, Lightnings make the best patrols along the streets covering choke points and provide excellent cover for infantry forces. Having a gunner aboard helps cover a larger field of view and multiple entrances along the streets. The gunner should always check all the side passageways, roofs, windows and doors as the vehicle drives along rather than focus solely on the road ahead. Use main battle tanks (Magriders/Vanguards/Prowlers) just like Lightnings to take out turrets and vehicles. Their long range weapons can also be used to guard the outskirts of the plant in order to pick off any reinforcements rolling in. Air Vehicle Galaxy transports can be used to drop in the initial assault, but because the Tech Plant is very open to ground vehicle traffic, the Sunderer would be a better choice for bringing more players to the target. However, the attacking empire has a large number of troops, a joint air and ground operation is always more effective. Load up on Light Assault and have them drop in using their jet packs to slow them down throughout the plant. The most important job of a Galaxy during an assault is to provide that initial spawn point. At the Tech Plant base, park the Galaxy close to the tower in a secluded area that is out of the tower's artillery range. As your empire progresses towards the main Tech Plant, relocate to provide an alternate spawn point, especially if the defenders have one of your only base spawn points pinned down. After the initial quick wave of Light Assault, attacking empire players should respawn as MAXs and Heavy Assault with a small handful of Infiltrators, Medics, and Engineers if a strong defense is present. Recruit a few Air Superiority Fighter pilots (Scythe/Reaver/Mosquito) if the base defenders have Liberators providing close air support; otherwise, they are not necessary. Liberators should provide air support for the ground team. Use the Liberators to quickly take out the turrets and suppress spawn points. They can also patrol the area around the plant along with Magriders to stop reinforcement vehicles approaching. Have them hover and perform reconnaissance over the main Tech Plant, calling out enemy movement. When able, use drop pods to spawn into a base. Watch the landing area closely while descending and try to steer the pod onto a key location... or an enemy vehicle and destroy it! Defensive Strategy An empire must hold the main Tech Plant facility and the tower in order to make a viable defense. Losing even just one of these two vital areas means the defending empire must have a very strong foothold on the other security terminals at the plant, if not control over all of them. The tower and the main tech plant contain essential air and ground vehicle terminals and provide key spawn points that, if captured, will give an enemy empire the upper hand. Additionally, Influence gained from control over the surrounding areas around the base will speed up the occupation process. Sending a solo player or a small patrol to capture that small, one-terminal outpost to gain even a fraction of Influence could mean the difference between "captured" and "defended." Should the worst happen, take the last stand at the tower. It's a stand alone spawn point and the most easily defended building at a Tech Plant. It is possible to generate vehicles and operate the phalynx artillery turrets in all four directions at the Tech Plant tower. Assault Infantry Use Light Assault's maneuverability to quickly recapture undefended security terminals. when retaking a facility, try and choose alternative routes, such as platforms, balconies and roofs in order to seize the element of surprise. Use Light Assault as roaming scouts along the side streets of the the Tech Plant to notify reinforcements about groups of attackers moving toward the next target. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop is another safe alternative when defending a Tech Plant if a large attacking force has occupied a good portion of the base. Heavy Assault should be used alongside MAXs to recapture defended security terminals. Employ their shield special ability just before entering the hostile room. When defending a security terminal, crouch down in a corner out of sight of doors and windows with the terminal still visible to surprise and dispatch attacking players when they approach. Switch to an anti-vehicle weapon to lock on and destroy an invading force, especially if they come in with air power. Ground Vehicle Take the fight to the attacking empire! Get troops to a recently hacked security terminal fast with Flash ATVs and Sunderers, especially when it is a far outpost Tech Plant facility like the Tower and Garrison. Flash ATVs are valuable transport vehicles for defending troops to react and move easily throughout the entire base. Several facility entrances are also wide enough to drive right into and even drive up the stairs. Charge hotspots and Galaxy landing sites with tanks to secure the area quickly. Load up Sunderer transports to shuttle a large force from the main base to one of the outposts. The transport has enough armor to withstand small arms infantry fire and can be charged right into open bay hangars to secure the floor. Park the Sunderer in front of spawn point entrances that are under siege to provide temporary cover from a direct assault for redeployed defending troops. Post tanks at key intersections to block line of site in order to protect other defending players. Because the Tech Plant has large open streets to roam, use vehicles as patrols to intercept attacking forces. Remember that it is often more effective to run attackers over with the vehicle than try to gun them down with the vehicle's main weapon. Just be careful and watch out for other defending players! If the tower facility is captured and needs to be retaken, line up tanks around the perimeter and take out the artillery turrets immediately. Once those are neutralized, focus fire into the hangar bay and the open area balconies on the second floor. Air Vehicle If there are excess troops and a forewarning that an attack is imminent, assigning a few air superiority fighters (Scythe/Reaver/Mosquito) will be highly effective against incoming Galaxies and Liberators. As Tech Plants are an open area base, Liberators patrolling the skies for incoming forces are very useful. Best used as point defense hovering over a facility, a well placed Liberator can cover multiple avenues of approach. The Tech Plant also has two sets of anti-aircraft artillery that are highly effective against all aircraft. There is a set of two in the tower facility annex and a set at the top of the main Tech Plant facility. Use these to thin out attacking air support. If the defending player forces become overwhelmed and lose the spawn points, a well placed Galaxy just on the outskirts of the base will very effectively set the ousted empire up to recapture the facilities. When able, defenders should use drop pods to spawn into base buildings. Remember to watch for opportunities in the landing area and try and steer your pod onto a key location or strategic position... like onto an enemy vehicle that can be destroyed! Screen Shots File:Vanguard-2.jpg File:Vanguard-2.jpg File:Vanguard-2.jpg Videos Read More